


High Card

by TheGreatCatsby



Series: Wild Cards [6]
Category: All-New X-Factor, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're not in love,” Pietro said. “Remy Lebeau doesn't do love. I'm barely sure he does relationships, so this is probably a terrible idea, what we're doing.” </p>
<p>Or Pietro deals with conflicting feelings about his relationships and himself, Remy agrees with a ten-year-old, Lorna deals with another sibling, and Warlock and Danger get some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Card

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the last few All-New X-Factor issues. Enjoy!

By now, on missions, Remy should've been used to Pietro just picking him up and running, no warning what-so-ever. He did it all the time, on practically every mission. At first to save him from things, but now Remy suspected he was just looking for excuses. And he didn't mind. 

Because he wasn't used to it. It still took his breath away every time. 

And then the world would fall back into place and his feet would land on the ground and Pietro would look at him, windswept, and say something like, “You're welcome” even though Remy hadn't thanked him, and then disappear to help the others do whatever they were doing. 

And Remy hadn't thanked him, he never did, but he was grateful. Because Pietro made more physical contact with him on missions than anytime else, especially after that press conference. And it meant a lot to him. 

Maybe this was Pietro's way of telling Remy that it wasn't over. 

Or maybe Remy really was unaware of his surroundings and really needed to be rescued more often. 

He liked the first one better. 

**  
“Can I try Oreos?” 

“Where did you find those?” 

This was the conversation Remy walked into when he wanted lunch. Pietro and Luna were standing by the counter, Luna holding a pack of Oreos. Remy hadn't met Luna yet, hadn't even seen her. She was short and blonde and when she turned she had Pietro's blue eyes, but her features were softer. 

“That'd be my fault,” Remy said. “I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” Luna looked so adorable holding the Oreos that he added, “She can have 'em.” 

“I'm not sure if--” Pietro started, but Luna turned her wide eyes on him and said, “Pleeaaasseeee.” 

Pietro practically melted in front of her. “Fine,” he said, trying to look like the decision was actually hard. “But only a few. I can't have you getting addicted to processed sugar.” 

Luna turned to Remy. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

She tilted her head to the side, then looked at Pietro and back to Remy. “You two like each other very much. You should stop pretending you don't.” 

“Luna!” Pietro cried, his cheeks burning pink. 

Remy smirked. “So that's her gift. Nice.” 

“Sorry,” Luna said. 

“Don't be,” Remy said. “I've been telling him the same thing for weeks.” 

“You--” 

He walked out before Pietro could finish that sentence. 

**

A few days later, Remy was waiting outside the bathroom, leaning against the wall and thinking about knocking on the door for the fourth time since he'd gotten there. Lorna was taking a bath, and apparently she wasn't going to cut it short for a man who wanted to brush his teeth before bed. 

But Remy didn't want to go back to his room, because otherwise someone else might get in the bathroom, and then there'd be more waiting. Why they only had one bathroom for four people and two robots, he'd never know. Surely Serval had enough money for twenty bathrooms. 

“Lorna!” he called through the door. 

“I'm sorry, is it past your bedtime?” Lorna called back. 

“As a matter o' fact--” he cut himself off as a door slammed shut in the distance, and then Pietro rounded the corner, limping towards him. “Well, shit.” 

Pietro looked up at him. Well, glared. He had a bloody nose and bruises on his cheek, and his clothes were ripped. One of his arms was wrapped around his torso. “What,” he said, “are you doing?” 

“What's it look like?” Remy shot back. He knocked once on the door and shouted, “Hey, Lorna! If you don't get out now I'm gonna start making out with your brother, right in front of this door.” 

“Get stuffed!” Lorna shouted. 

Pietro looked a cross between amused and dead tired. His mouth twitched. “Why we only have one bathroom, I'll never know.” He started limping away, but Remy caught his arm, a rarity, since it was hard to catch any part of Pietro on a normal day.

“Solo mission?” he asked. 

“Not quite,” Pietro said, grimacing. Remy knew what that meant. 

“So how many people tried to beat you up this week?” he asked. 

“Shut up.” A pause. “Three.” Another pause. “But I deserve all of them” 

“Maybe,” Remy said, “but you've apologized.” 

Pietro stepped back. “And is that enough? After everything I've done? At least Wanda could,” he waved his hands, “do something about it. Bring the people she killed back. I can't do anything except say words that don't mean anything to those people. I can't undo the past like she could. All I'm good for is being fast, and that's useless.” His voice was loud enough to carry down the hall, rage boiling to the surface. 

Remy shrugged. “At least you're faster than the people who hate you.” He made a point of looking Pietro up and down. “Though all the times you come back like that, it's almost like you're,” realization dawned, “letting them catch you and hurt you.” He went to grab Pietro's arm, but Pietro stepped back again. “You're not defending yourself.” 

“I--” The door behind Remy clicked, and he turned briefly to see Lorna opening the door, towel-clad and dripping water. When he turned back around, Pietro was gone. 

“We need ta talk,” Remy said. 

Lorna nodded, like she already knew. Was resigned. All she said was, “Let me get dressed.” 

**

Fifteen minutes later they were in Remy's room. Remy had a cat purring in his lap and the others were as far away from Lorna as they could get without leaving the room. 

“So you know that Pietro's letting other people hurt him,” Remy said. 

Lorna ran a hand through her still-wet hair. “Yeah,” she said. “When he was out with Luna, this guy from Attilan, Gorgon, came with Crystal to retrieve Luna. And he did that by trying to beat the crap out of Pietro. But Pietro wanted to let him. Wanted to just lie there and take it. He said he deserved it.”

“He's gonna get a hurt he can't come back from,” Remy said. “What kinda team are we if we just let one of our members go off and get hurt and not help them.” 

“He won't listen to us,” Lorna said. “He's annoying like that. So unless you're suggesting therapy.” 

“I wasn't, but now that you mention it...” 

“Pietro hates therapists,” Lorna said. “They work too slowly for him.” 

“Of course,” Remy muttered. 

“But we can keep an eye on him,” Lorna said. “Talk to him when we can. Maybe something'll stick.” 

“Maybe,” Remy agreed. Neither of them were experts. 

“There's always that thing you have going on with him,” Lorna added with a smirk. 

Remy sighed. “There's more going on with my cats.” 

**

He'd spoken too soon. 

Two days after barely seeing any of the team, and not having any missions, Remy was on his way to the kitchen when something grabbed his arm and yanked him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He tried to say something, but was cut off by Pietro's mouth on his. Pietro's hands were in his hair and before Remy could ask what was going on Pietro pulled away and said, breathlessly, “I had a wife, who's now single again. I have a daughter. You have a flirting problem. Between us we have a lot of reasons why this isn't going to work.”

“You avoid me for days and then drag me inta the bathroom ta suck my face off?” Remy said. Pietro looked so tired. “What's going on?” 

“I don't know,” Pietro muttered. “You of all people—it doesn't make sense. I don't know what I want, or what I should do. There's this, and there's everything else, and I don't know what to do about any of it. It's too much.” 

“So you avoid me?” 

“Maybe.” 

Remy carded his fingers through Pietro's hair. “All those things you're trying ta run away from are always gonna catch you in the end. You got it, but I don't think you got it completely. Because there's still some things you're running from. Or trying ta, but they've already caught you.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Remy said, “that the guilt's eating you alive, and you're letting your enemies catch you so they can have their revenge. That's how you're running from it, but it's still there 'cause nothing's changed. Also, you've been avoiding me, 'cause you're afraid of what'll happen if you actually commit.” 

“I'm not the one who has commitment issues,” Pietro hissed. 

“What I'm saying,” Remy said, “is that you have ta learn ta live with what you have. With your guilt, with your relationships. You need ta get in a better place than you are now.” 

“You want me to sleep with you,” Pietro said, frowning. 

“No,” Remy said. “I want ta help you.” He paused. “And maybe try this relationship thing.” 

Pietro scoffed and pulled back a little. “I'm not one of your...flings,” he snapped. “I'm not someone you sneak around with in motels and then slip a few hundred notes to in the morning. If you hate me for who I am and what I've done, fine. But then we can't play this game. You accept it or you withdraw. Those are my terms.” 

Remy frowned. “I don't hate you.” 

Pietro stared at him. 

“It's true,” Remy said. “Now you're just making up excuses.” 

“You still have flings,” Pietro said. 

“And? Doesn't mean I can't do something serious.” He smirked. “You came ta me.” 

“I wanted to confirm,” Pietro said, “how I felt.” 

“An experiment?” Remy said. “How romantic.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Wait till your sister finds out about this,” Remy said. 

“Lorna already knows,” Pietro said. “And I didn't say yes.” 

“But you should,” Remy said. “Not only because I'm amazing, but also because if you let me, I can help you.” 

“You're wrong,” Pietro said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“No I'm not. But it's your decision.” 

Pietro took a deep breath. “I suppose we can try being...together. Agreed?” 

“You are the most romantic person I've ever met,” Remy said, rolling his eyes. “That's a yes, by the way.” 

“Good,” Pietro said. “Now that we've figured that out--”

“Shut up,” Remy sighed, before leaning forward and cutting him off with another kiss. 

They didn't leave the bathroom for some time, just taking in each others' company. And when they did, it was only because Remy decided to mutter, while Pietro's head rested on his chest, “Did you know that Lorna and Danger went out with Wanda?” 

“What,” Pietro said, and then he'd been out the door before Remy could add anything else. 

He regretted stepping out of the bathroom so soon. Those few moments of stillness had been the most comforting thing he'd experienced in a long time.

**

“We're not in love,” Pietro said. “Remy Lebeau doesn't do love. I'm barely sure he does relationships, so this is probably a terrible idea, what we're doing.” 

Lorna was trying not to laugh and failing. “You're in a relationship with the guy and you're still an ass about him. Why am I not surprised?” 

“Because it's Gambit,” Pietro said, sipping his coffee. They were in the kitchen, trying to do that normal sibling thing of having breakfast together and possibly making a tradition out of it. “That isn't why I came here. Tell me: you, Wanda, and Danger.” 

Lorna rolled her eyes and took a sip from her mug. “It was the weirdest thing. Wanda wanted to hang out. Because we're sisters. She's considering me a sister now. I hope this isn't because you two are fighting.” 

“We're not fighting,” Pietro said. 

“Well, I'm not used to this,” Lorna said. “I mean, we barely talk. Ever. And I'm not sure how I feel about her, given the whole reality bending destroying lives thing.” 

“Surely that shouldn't stop you,” Pietro said. 

“Are you being sarcastic?” 

“No.” Pietro put down his mug, decisively. “Lorna, you seem to have forgiven me for far worse.” 

“Yeah,” Lorna said, “but the damage you can cause is minimal at best--”

“I convinced Wanda to change the world, the first time,” Pietro pointed out. 

“Okay, but--”

“Wanda's a much better person than I am,” Pietro continued. “She understands people more. She's willing to spend the time to get to know them. She sees the good in them. What she did, she did because she wanted people to be happy. Everything I did was for selfish reasons. If you're going to forgive one of us, she deserves it far more than I.” 

Lorna nodded, but her expression was hard. “That's true, I'm sure. But all these years have gone by and she's never bothered to talk to me. Even when we were in that reality she created for us, where we were together as a family, she didn't. You did. Even before Havok sent you to spy on me--”

“The less said about Havok, the better,” Pietro muttered. 

“And you stayed,” Lorna said. “You didn't say, hey, let's join the Avengers together or hey, I'm leaving because the job's done and Lorna's pissed off. You decided to stay under my leadership.”

“And before that, whenever I came to see you, we fought, and one time, you tried to shoot me,” Pietro said. “I see what you're getting at.” 

“Don't be an ass,” Lorna snapped. “I know that's difficult for you. I'm just saying, it's a bit sudden. And I was kind of hoping she'd make the effort earlier, you know? She never made me feel like I had anything to do with her. We've been living on different planets.” 

Pietro nodded. “And the outing?” 

“Oh yeah,” Lorna said. “We stopped someone from being burned at the stake--”

“What,” Pietro said. 

“I introduced Wanda to beer,” Lorna continued, “and boy does she like it, and that was kind of nice. It's a start at least.” 

“Good,” Pietro said. 

“Oh,” Lorna added, “and Danger propositioned us both for sex.” 

Pietro's eyes narrowed. “Did she.” 

“I know you don't like robots,” Lorna said, “but we said no and really, keeping an open mind is---aaaand he's gone.” Pietro had run out mid-sentence. 

Lorna shook her head and took another sip of her coffee. 

**

Unbeknownst to each other, Pietro and Remy were both doing something they never thought they'd be doing: giving love advice to robots. 

Pietro cornered Danger in the common room, where she was reading, and said, “I would appreciate it if you didn't proposition my sisters.” 

Danger looked up from her book. “I have heard that you have issues with robots.” 

Pietro tried to figure out how to respond to that. He settled with, “I don't—you—fine, yes. But at the very least could you not go after Lorna?”

“I don't see the problem,” Danger said. 

Pietro rubbed his temples. “Why—what possessed you to proposition them? Both of them! Why--?”

“Warlock was uninterested,” Danger answered. 

Pietro stared at her. “He was uninterested in dating you.” 

“I offered him sex,” Danger said, “and he was uninterested.” 

“Okay,” Pietro said, taking a deep breath. “Did you offer him a date?”

“And sex.” 

“Most people,” Pietro said, and then added, “and possibly robots, I can't believe I'm saying this, would rather get to know each other on a more personal level before they're comfortable with being physically intimate. I doubt that Warlock was uninterested. He was probably nervous, and not ready.” 

Danger considered this for a moment. Then she said, “Oh.” 

“Never remind me of this conversation again,” Pietro said, and stalked out of the room. 

Danger stared at the door. And then she said, “I've made a terrible mistake.” 

At the same time, Remy had run into Warlock and Doug in the tech labs of Serval and asked, “How'd your talk go with Danger?” 

“He stormed out after she asked him to have sex,” Doug said. 

“Self was not prepared,” Warlock added. If robots could blush, he would've been. 

Remy leaned against the desk and watched Doug for a moment. He was doing some decoding for Serval, parsing strings of commands that Remy couldn't possibly understand. Also, Warlock was plugged into the computer, which was kind of strange. Remy wasn't used to robots. 

“You know,” Remy said, “do you still want ta date her?” 

After a moment's hesitation, Warlock nodded. 

“Then tell her how you feel,” Remy said. “If you're not ready let her know.” 

“She thinks self is not interested in her,” Warlock said. 

“I think it's just a big misunderstanding,” Remy said. “You two just need ta talk and take things slow, like a lot of humans do.”

“That is surprisingly good advice,” Doug said. 

“I appreciate your support,” Remy said. “And I'll have you know, my other power is charm. I know how ta please.” 

“Is that why Pietro still calls you an insufferable prig?” Doug asked. 

“You know what,” Remy said. Doug looked at him expectantly, but Remy just shook his head and walked out. 

**

“Are you the big spoon or the little spoon? 'Cause I'm a big spoon myself, but I dunno, I haven't been with many guys and you're a little taller than me so maybe you'd be the big spoon or--”

“Please stop talking.” 

Remy stopped talking. 

After a minute Pietro muttered, “Little spoon.” 

“Knew it,” Remy said. He curled himself around Pietro's body. 

“Shut up.” 

In the darkness, Remy could only see the outline of Pietro's body. Under the covers, they were nice and warm. And possibly the most reluctant cuddlers to ever cuddle. Remy nudged Pietro's back and said, “You need ta relax.” 

“I am relaxed,” Pietro said. 

Remy poked him and Pietro jerked forward with a yelp. “Right.” 

“If you do that again--”

“You can't tell me you've never spooned with someone.” 

“I have.” 

“Well they must've been--”

“Stop talking.” 

Remy shut up. After a moment of just breathing, Pietro seemed to ease into Remy's arms, which was nice, because otherwise Remy would have to spend the night with someone doing their best porcupine rock impression, and he just couldn't sleep like that. 

Pietro was thinking, though. Remy, whose chin was resting on his shoulder, could see that his eyes were open. 

“Is sleeping with your eyes open a speedster thing?” Remy whispered. Pietro nearly jumped. “Do you sleep faster? Is that a thing you do?” 

“I fail to comprehend how you've become the leader of anything,” Pietro said, “with your lack of knowledge.” 

“Ouch.” Remy sighed. “You can't expect everyone ta know everything about your mutation.” 

“I sleep less,” Pietro said after a moment. “But I was thinking, if you must know.” 

“I must,” Remy said, “because I can feel you thinking and it's cutting into my sleep vibes.” 

“You have telepathic powers now?” 

“Shut up.” Remy pulled the blanket higher over them. “What're you thinking about?” 

“I'm unused to this,” Pietro said after a moment. “The last time...” 

“It's been a while, huh,” Remy said. 

“I'm sure for someone who wakes up with a new person every morning, that must be a surprise,” Pietro said. 

“Hey.” 

“Sorry.” Pietro sighed. “Sometimes I forget I don't hate you.” 

“I guess I'll accept that apology,” Remy said, “but only 'cause I want this ta work out for at least one day. And only 'cause I'm curious.” 

“I admire your honesty,” Pietro muttered. 

“Well, at least you took Luna's advice,” Remy said. “She's insightful, that one.” 

“You know she's not merely insightful,” Pietro said. “I worry for her when she gets older. Having that power. She's already grown so much in ways that a child her age shouldn't have to. And that's my fault.” 

“She seems happy,” Remy said. “Even if that's the case.” 

“If there is any way I can repair what I've done, I will,” Pietro said. He tilted his head towards Remy. “You're one of the few people who I didn't even see during that time.” 

“There were lots of people you affected that you didn't see,” Remy pointed out. “Is this your idea of pillow talk?” 

“You brought up Luna.” 

“You brought up how horrible a person you think you are,” Remy countered. 

“You chose me for my romantic nature,” Pietro said. 

Remy snorted. “How could I forget.” 

Pietro settled his head back on the pillow, laughing softly. The tension eased from his body again. 

“Took you long enough,” Remy told him. 

“I'm trying to sleep,” Pietro grumbled. 

“Whatever you say.” Remy closed his eyes and listened to Pietro breathing, finally falling asleep. He felt at peace, too. Like this was right, even though they'd been bickering five seconds before. It wasn't perfect, but in this moment, it was right. 

It had taken them long enough, indeed.


End file.
